


Ties

by agentemind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llega un momento en que Danny tiene que enfrentarse a lo que sucede entre él y Steve y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que dejándose llevar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

¿Qué podría sorprenderle ya de él? Eso se había preguntado Danny la mañana anterior cuando se había cruzado con Steve en la puerta principal del 5-0 y había pasado de largo. Incluso cuando se había girado mientras le gritaba un “buenos días a ti también, capitán borde”, que estaba seguro que había sido escuchado hasta en la playa, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por esa cabeza estereotipada de superhéroe americano. Bien, ahora tenía un par de respuestas a esa cuestión.

No es que hubiesen tenido un caso difícil, pero jamás conseguías escapar del peligro si Steven McGarret andaba de por medio. A los sospechosos les encantaba correr cuando lo veían aparecer con su mirada de poli desquiciado, con su tono de voz de los viernes y dos cafés de más. Y a Danny no le gustaba correr, no en esa nefasta isla donde te cegaba el sol incluso durante la noche. Y Steve lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Claro, que después del sospechoso que corre siempre llegaba el sospechoso que dispara y Steven interponiéndose en el camino de una bala dirigida a él ya se había convertido en una costumbre. ¿Quería proteger al equipo? ¡Genial! Todos llevaban chalecos antibalas y, aunque Steve llevase pidiéndolo por Navidad desde hacía treinta años, su piel todavía no era de kevlar.

Pero nada de eso le sorprendía ya. Ni siquiera la sangre de Steve en sus manos mientras se debatía entre llamar a una ambulancia o atizarle primero. Gritarle siempre iba intercalado. Los vanos intentos de Steve por conseguir que su compañero se tranquilizase ya quedaban eclipsados por sus “no eres inmortal” y “tus sesos esparcidos por toda la ciudad”. Y el chasquido de la lengua de Danny era prueba suficiente de la claridad de esa imagen mental.

Aunque tampoco es que fuese el único. Chin y Kono estaban tan preparados para verle en la camilla de la ambulancia al cerrar un caso como lo estaba la Gobernadora para poner sonrisas ignorando el nuevo cadáver que había caído en sus calles. Simple y llana rutina.

También se esperaba que le firmasen el alta antes de la hora de cenar y que apareciese en la oficina con un par de cervezas y algo de comida local que Danny todavía no sabía pronunciar.

Podía apostar a que un poco de esa mirada de depredador y otro poco de su sonrisa de SEAL de manual habían ayudado a convencer a la doctora.

No llegar a tocar la cena tampoco era algo que le sorprendiese. Danny se había acostumbrado hacía tiempo a esa manía de McGarret de seguirle con la mirada mientras giraba a izquierda y derecha en la silla. Ya se había acostumbrado a sostenerle la mirada de la misma forma que él lo hacía, sin apenas palabras cruzando ese espacio cuando las botellas ya estaban vacías, mientras el tiempo pasaba sin que pudiesen darse cuenta. Ya no era raro.

Aunque le jodiese admitirlo, tampoco era para nada sorprendente que Steven sugiriese desalojar las oficinas, ni que él condujese su coche hasta la casa en la playa. Tampoco se sorprendió cuando le ofreció otra cerveza antes de que se situase tras el volante para volver a su propia casa. Nada podría haberle sorprendido de su amigo, lo sabía, lo tenía todo tan claro como que debía haber algún manual de instrucciones en algún lugar de esa casa para programar a ese androide buceador.

Todo podía ser predicho segundos antes de suceder hasta que cruzaron la puerta y ninguno avanzó más de dos pasos antes de volverse hacia el otro.

El repentino silencio fue molesto. Que terminasen riéndose al no poder descifrar la bizarra expresión del otro fue extraño. Que Steve fuese el primero en hablar fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

“¿No deberíamos saltarnos la parte de la cerveza?”.

Danny respondió parpadeando muy despacio antes de reír entre dientes y alzar la vista hasta los ojos rasgados de su compañero. Ninguno supo quién fue el primero en moverse, quién besaba a quien entonces, ni dónde empezaba la saliva de cada uno. Todo empezó a ser urgente allí, no había lugar para centímetros de piel sin probar, ni preguntas sin respuestas, recuerdos salpicados con sangre, ni arrepentimientos inventados de un futuro que no pretendían ver llegar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ni siquiera el jarrón del pasillo rompiéndose al caer les trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Todo lo que les importaba entonces era lo molesta que resultaba la ropa y lo lejos que parecía todavía la cama. Arrastrando todo a su paso, golpeando las paredes y olvidando el espacio que debería haber libre entre sus cuerpos, sus lenguas luchaban por compensar lo que llevaban siendo meses de ver y no tocar, del ir y venir de flirteos tras bromas de compañeros y el “no puede ser normal” que escondían el uno del otro.

A Danny ni siquiera podía importarle menos el vendaje que rodeaba el brazo de su compañero a la hora de prácticamente arrancarle la camisa del pecho. Como mordió su labio al ver a Steve caer sobre las sábanas describía casi todo lo que le cruzaba la mente. Lo había visto tantas veces, había evitado mirarlo tantas otras y entonces sólo quería tocarlo, besarlo, morder tanta piel como pudiese antes de que sonase algún teléfono o alguien llamase a la puerta.

“¿No vas a bajar hasta aquí, Danno?”.

La sonrisa del rubio no podía ensancharse más mientras gateaba sobre el SEAL dejando pequeñas marcas de sus dientes a su paso. Notando como su respiración iba haciéndose más profunda al mismo tiempo que la suya, cuando volvía a su cuello, a la salada piel de su mandíbula, a la sorprendente suavidad de sus labios. Quería sumirse tanto en esas sensaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento Steve había tomado las riendas, girando sobre la cama y colocándose encima. Steve le tenía demasiado distraído con su lengua como para que sintiese esos dos movimientos que necesitó para quitarle esa preciada prenda de ropa y utilizarla para atar sus muñecas en el cabecero de la cama.

Steve se incorporó abriéndole la camisa y Danny rió. “¿La corbata? ¿En serio?”.

“Puede ser útil, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?”. La voz de Steve era apenas un susurro, ronco por el deseo, demasiado sexy como para no aumentar la presión en los pantalones del detective, que ya no sabía si reír o desatarse y terminar con todo de una vez.

No necesitaron mucho más tiempo para ver desaparecer el resto de la ropa. Piel contra piel. Como Steve había soñado, dejando su huella en cada rincón de aquel cuerpo fuerte que se había obligado a admirar en secreto. Escuchar los gemidos contenidos de Danny mientras se divertía en sus muslos, haciéndole rabiar, le tenía al borde de perder el control y no sabía cuánto podría aguantar. Tener a su amigo a su merced, solamente bajo sus manos, era más de lo que había pensado que conseguiría antes de la jubilación, y no quería echarlo a perder, no entonces que tenía la certeza de que era el único idiota que estando entre las piernas de Danny se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había imaginado que le haría.

“¿Demasiado para ti, McGarret?”.

La risa del comandante fue divertida, sonora, una risa de verdad que Danny nunca había escuchado. Era real y haberla conseguido él le gustaba más de lo que admitiría. Sus ojos lo decían todo, todo lo que Steve necesitaba para entender que no había tiempo que desperdiciar en mirarse de lejos o soltar sarcasmos de forma rutinaria.

La lengua de Steve recorrió el torso de su compañero hasta la vena de su cuello, dejando una mano mucho más abajo. La calidez que sentía en ambas partes le encendía todavía más, viendo a Danny reaccionando así bajo sus caricias le aceleraba y su propia erección pedía un poco de atención. Pero no desataría al detective, ni en un millón de años. No lo desató ni cuando pudo escuchar la madera crujir por los fuertes tirones que Danny daba por su culpa. Ni siquiera le soltó cuando se moría de ganas por sentir las manos del rubio en cualquier parte, agarrándose con fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas, provocándole. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que no iría a ninguna parte, darle esa libertad le asustaba demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos pudo estar seguro de que aquello no había sido un sueño hasta la mañana siguiente. Danny despertándose en aquella cama enorme, con el sol entrando por las ventanas y Steve saliendo del baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura como el maldito playboy que era. Fue entonces, cuando se miraron, sonrieron y Steve se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando tuvieron la certeza de que estaban despiertos y que no les iba a hacer tanta falta tener “esa” conversación.

¿Quién iba a decirles a ellos que iban a estar tan atados entre ellos como todavía lo estaba la corbata de Danny a la cama?


End file.
